battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeeky Boogy Doog
|loser = |deaths = , , , , , , , , |prize winner = Teardrop (*a Hand-Powered Recovery Center* or Immunity for a final 15) |eliminated = Teardrop (440 dislikes) |cake = Normal cake |transcript = Zeeky Boogy Doog/Transcript |previous = Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 |next = Get in the Van }} "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is the fourth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was released on November 1, 2012. The title was named after one of the names Team No-Name was considering when they created their Dream Island. Teardrop receives the prize, but she gets eliminated as well. After Coiny and Pin persuade Bomby and Yellow Face to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, the remaining contestants do the contest: building Dream Island. Teardrop is eliminated with 440 dislikes. Plot Before Cake at Stake The episode starts with Book, Firey, Tennis Ball and Gelatin (who is holding his syringes of freeze juice) standing/sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower. Book asks Tennis Ball what the prize of the competition is going to be. Tennis Ball asks her if she really doesn't know what it is. Book replied that she wishes that she knew. Firey insults Book and says that he always thought she was "well read" (or well read.). Firey laughs at his own joke. Book gets angry, takes the freeze juice from Gelatin's hand and uses it to freeze Firey. Book then says "I always thought you were warm." After the intro plays, Book asks Tennis Ball again what the prize is. He explains to Book that the prize is Dream Island, and he explains what Dream Island is. Book says that it sounds like a disease, but TB makes the same joke Firey did and says he thought she was "well read". Book then injects TB with the freeze juice. The Puffball Speaker Box tells everyone at the top of the Eiffel Tower that it is time for Cake at Stake. Gelatin is confused and doesn't know what she said because he is too far away to hear that. The Puffball Speaker Box says it even louder, but Gelatin and Book still don't hear that. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells Nickel to go get Firey, Book, Tennis Ball and Gelatin. Nickel says he can't because he can't climb the Eiffel Tower. Pin says that she can do it. She then shakes the tower. Book says that that's a bad idea, and Gelatin tells Pin that he thought she was "well read", which accidentally angers Book, who freezes Gelatin with the freeze juice. Pin continues shaking the tower until Gelatin, TB and Firey all fall off. Match catches Firey on the ground, which surprises Ruby, who tells her that she is a nice person. Match then sees Tennis Ball fall and shatter when he hits the ground. Match said that Tennis Ball must deserve it, because he is too lazy. Pencil then saves Gelatin and tells Ruby that she is a lifesaver too. The tower then bends around, until Book flies out and fall down to a hole that happens to be Golf Ball's underground factory. She then gets stuck in a big tub of "Dream Sauce". Pin keeps shaking the Eiffel Tower, and Nickel tells her to stop because there is no one on the tower anymore. The top of the tower hits a poisoned Yellow Face, causing some bugs to fall from his mouth, then it hits Ruby, shattering her, and then it hits the Top 25 Recommended Characters, one by one, all of whom scream in pain really loudly! *loud screaming* Cake at Stake TV announces that it is time for Cake at Stake, showing the overall statistics: * Total votes: 2,972 (3,276 less than last time) * Total likes: 1,621 (2,123 less than last time) * Total dislikes: 1,351 (1,153 less than last time) * Average votes per person: 743 * Average likes per person: 405 * Average dislikes per person: 338 Then TV shows the likes: * PRIZE: Most likes: Teardrop: 502 likes * 2nd most likes: Needle: 435 likes (212 more than last time) * 3rd most likes: Pin: 372 likes (9 more than last time) * 4th most likes: Coiny: 312 likes (136 less than last time) Match is surprised to see that Teardrop has over 500 likes. The scene then cuts to her seeing Teardrop's total amount of likes, the most ever in BFDIA. The scene then cuts back to her (with the rest of Team No-Name looking at W.O.A.H. Bunch) at Cake at Stake, wishing that she had that many likes. The scene cuts to Fries telling Teardrop to spin the wheel, even though she got poisoned. Pencil interrupts Fries by telling him that Teardrop is dead, and then that he is dead. She then gets confused that Fries is not really dead. Fries then tells her that Gelatin revived him by giving him a dose of anti-poison. The camera moves up to show the clouds moving out and the sun coming out. Gelatin gets unfrozen by the sun, then says, "Eeww! Gross! I'm all soggy!" while Firey dies painfully in the water as he gets unfrozen. Nickel then asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the wheel. So Gelatin gives him the anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop. Nickel then asks her if she feels fine but then she eats him. Pencil asks what happened, and Gelatin tells her that the side-effects of anti-poison include the eating of another contestant. Pencil then asks Fries who he ate, and he answers that he ate Spongy, which makes Pencil and Match happy. Teardrop then spins the wheel, and it lands on a 2-choice prize. The Puffball Speaker Box asks her to choose between "Immunity to the Final 15" or a "Hand-powered Recovery Center". Pin then tells Teardrop she does not need immunity because "everyone loves her". This causes Teardrop to choose the hand-powered recovery center (HPRC) by firing a laser beam with her hand. The new recovery center falls from the sky, flattening Gelatin just as he saves Match. She says that Gelatin is awful at life-saving, to which Pencil replies that he cut it too close and that he needs to work on his timing. Match then thinks about reviving Bubble and then types her name on the recovery center. After that, the recovery center loads. When it is done loading, Pencil, and Match both crank, reviving Bubble, who says "Yay!", then gets popped instantly. Bubble is revived again and is warned to stop killing herself, which is a waste of time. Bubble then apologizes. Then Pin runs into them, pushing Pencil and Match. They all hit Bubble, making Bubble pop. Pin revives Coiny, then Fries revives Gelatin, who revives Nickel, who revives Yellow Face, who revives Firey, who revives Tennis Ball, who revives his friend Golf Ball, who revives Ruby, who then accidentally revives Flower, who jumps for joy but then gets frozen by Gelatin. Gelatin warns Ruby to NOT revive Flower again. Ruby apologizes, but Pencil says that she might have to expel Ruby from the alliance. Ruby asks if Pencil really meant it, to which Pencil replies "no", then adds "JK". Ruby then says "Okay then!". Coiny then revives Bomby, Rocky, Bubble, and Spongy. He then tries to recover Book, but fails as the recovery center says "Error", then "Book still alive". Coiny gets confused because Book is still alive, which he finds weird. The scene then instantly cuts to him at the elimination arena. The dislikes begin to be revealed, showing a nervous Pin, who is sweating ooze. Needle is the first safe with only 210 dislikes, so she gets a slice of cake. Pin gets only 314 dislikes, meaning she is safe as well, and she shows a look of relief as she receives her slice of cake. A nervous Coiny and an anxious Teardrop wonder who will be eliminated next. The result is shown: * Needle: 210 dislikes (143 more than last time) * Pin: 314 dislikes (62 more than last time) * Coiny: 387 dislikes (234 more than last time) * ELIMINATED: Teardrop: 440 dislikes TV makes a loud noise when Teardrop is shown to have the most dislikes. Fries says to turn it down. Coiny, who was almost eliminated, says, "OMM, that was close." Coiny then asks if she has any first words, but TD says nothing. She was flung to the TLC, and Coiny then says, "That's what I'' thought." Before the Contest Later, Coiny complains that he is surrounded by angry pins and needles, to which Pin angrily replies, "You mean '''a pin' and a needle!" Needle agrees and slaps Coiny. He replies that he didn't call her "Needy", but the fact that he said "Needy" causes Needle to slap him again. Coiny gets a bit confused, then he says that he wants 2 more contestants to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, since Teardrop was eliminated, to which Pin agreed. First is Bomby, who doesn't want to join, until Coiny threatens to light his fuse with Firey. Second is Yellow Face, who's very pleased to join his team. Ruby is about to spin the wheel when she realizes that "If Firey won Dream Island last season, why are they still battling for it?". Coiny reacts weirdly, and Pencil tells him he's right: Leafy stole Dream Island last season. Tennis Ball cries out, "Oh no! I forgot! We don't know where Dream Island is!". Nickel then suggests that they find it, and Puffball says that she hopes they find it (three times, then she vomits a rainbow). Golf Ball tells everyone to stop talking about it, but Yellow Face cries that they are "battling for... NOTHING?!?!" The intro plays again, only with the title changed to Battle for Nothing (!!!!!). Contest Ruby then spins the wheel and it lands on "Build Dream Island". Ruby says that there is always a solution. Golf Ball quickly orders Team No-Name to go to her underground factory to build Dream Island. As they go inside the factory, Puffball Speaker Box then spots Bubble, who didn't join BFDIA. Bubble says that Pencil recovered her, so Puffball Speaker Box gives Bubble a "Bubbly Pop" soda as a consolation prize and predicts that it will pop her to death. Outside, Pin suggests making their Dream Island like a farm. Yellow Face happily agrees and shouts "Yay!". At GB's Underground Factory, Team No-Name walks down the stairs. Fries asks her if she really has an underground factory. Golf Ball says yes, and then explains the purpose of having an underground factory. She also suggests that Fries build one, but he says that it would be a waste of time. That angers Golf Ball, who kicks Fries into the incinerator, causing him to die. Gelatin tells her to calm down, then freezes her with a freeze juice. Golf Ball then falls into the incinerator, but the system detects Golf Ball falling and stops her from falling into the incinerator, then unfreezes her. Gelatin asks Golf Ball why she has an incinerator. Golf Ball ignores Gelatin's question, walking away from the incinerator, which causes the incinerator gate to open and kill Gelatin. Golf Ball then tries to explain her "plan" but is distracted by Pencil, who thinks that Golf Ball is too bossy. That angers Golf Ball again, so she tells Tennis Ball to drag Pencil and throw her into the incinerator. Tennis Ball does so and kills Pencil. Match says that Golf Ball shouldn't do that, but GB threatens her by telling her she will be the next person to go to the incinerator in case she does not follow the rules. Outside, W.O.A.H. Bunch is working on the horrible farm island, and Coiny notices that Yellow Face is missing. In the factory, Golf Ball is about to put the dream sauce into the Oven-o-Tron 2000. Because no one sees Book in the dream sauce, she is killed by the heat of the Oven-o-Tron. Yellow Face then attempts to advertise Dream Island for only $19.95, but Golf Ball cuts him off and pushes the dream sauce with her legs, making it grow and turn into Dream Island. This shocks Yellow Face, who replies with "Wow......". Meanwhile, Coiny finds out that Team No-Name's Dream Island is amazing, and there is only one way to win: he must destroy their Dream Island by throwing Bomby into the factory. He does this, sacrificing the chance of a good Dream Island for his team's win. During that time, Flower thaws out. Team No-Name's Dream Island is getting bigger and bigger. Nickel is a bit glad that he is on Team No-Name, so Golf Ball thanks, Nickel. Puffball then asks the team what they should call their island. Nickel says that they should call it "Dream Island" because the show is called "Battle for Dream Island". But Ruby suggests they call it "Poopy Mayonnaise", and Firey suggests they call it "Zeeky Boogy Doog". During that, Bomby falls down to the incinerator, then explodes, destroying Team No-Name's Dream Island and killing everyone in Team No-Name, along with Yellow Face and Bomby. The Puffball Speaker Box then tells the teams that time's up. She says W.O.A.H. Bunch's Dream Island is awful and terrible. Plus, she hates farms. But Team No-Name's island was destroyed by the explosion, so W.O.A.H. Bunch wins. Pin and Coiny high-five each other while Needle looks on sadly. Ending At night, Flower tries to kill Gelatin with the bugs. However, Gelatin is immune to bug poison, so he freezes her with his freeze juice and runs off saying that the recovery center recovered her without a brain. Suddenly, Evil Leafy teleports to Flower's head and captures her immediately. Then Yellow Face appears out of nowhere and yells "Hello!!!!!", ending the episode. Possible challenges and prizes Challenges: * Bring Woody back to life * Melt Needle and Nickel (not Coiny) * Swim 200 AU * Get Rocky to barf again * Slaughter Snowball * Build the tallest pile of Scrabble tiles * Survive the first night * Find all of Ruby's sisters * Build Dream Island (challenge chosen) Prizes: * A chance to go back in time 4 seconds * The ability to speak * Immunity to the final 15 or a Hand-Powered Recovery Center (Recovery Center chosen) * A chunk of flesh * $5,752,984 * 4,745 paper-clips or a twig * Either Donut or Dora rejoins * Blood infusion * Rearrangement of the teams Recommended characters * 1st - Get Well Card for JacknJellify by SuperMightMicheal * 2nd - Boulder by awesomedude18759 * 3rd - Cherries by Georgia * 4th - Fortune Cookie by smileeme34 * 5th - Evil Flower by ParanoidDeath321 * 6th - Yoyle Candy by pinkiemiku * 7th - Cracker by lepnonis * 8th - Bow by wifishark * 9th - Dr. Pepper Can by awesomedude18759 * 10th - Smore by Marshmallowz * 11th - Lava Lamp by MR. Penut * 12th - Cheesy by TuffTogekiss * 13th - Mechanical Pencil by TotalCustomSeries * 14th - Chicken Nugget by HotaruWaffle101 * 15th - Volley Ball by awesomedude18759 * 16th - Broken Pen by redking632 * 17th - Ink by MinecraftLover99 * 18th - Pencil Sharpener by wifishark * 19th - Ninja Woody by JDOCJO5814 * 20th - Pryamid by guy * 21st - Good Flower by flowergift * 22nd - Cinnamon Roll by Scruffy1203 * 23rd - Electric Ice Cube by SuperMightyMichael * 24th - Marble by SuperMightyMichael * 25th - Dome by Flutterchu Trivia/Errors *The title "Zeeky Boogy Doog" is a reference to the Demented Cartoon Movie, ''presumably the only one. * This is the only episode to ever start with a Z. * This is the first episode of BFDIA that uses what appears to be smoother animation on character movements, as in some scenes characters now move their body very slightly around to make them appear more alive in the show. This style would soon be picked up in other popular object shows. * Oddly enough, Firey has acrophobia (the phobia of heights), but is on the Eiffel Tower, which is shown to be very high when the camera zooms out. The Huangs could've possibly forgotten Firey was scared of heights at the time. *This is the first (and currently only) episode in which someone got the most likes and most dislikes from other viewers at Cake at Stake (to Teardrop). *This is the first episode where BFDIA recommended characters were shown in the middle of the episode. *This is so far the only episode to use 1920's music throughout the episode (see Music). *This is the first delayed episode of BFDIA. *After Book takes the freezing syringe from Gelatin, his eyes cross. *When Pencil and Match help Bubble get back to life but fail, the HPRC reads "Not my Fault" for a split-second. *When Match enters Bubble's name in the HPRC again, she is shown to have three arms. However, this may be showing that she is typing fast, or part of the gag. *When Yellow Face advertises an important island, $19.95 changes into $99.95 for a split-second. **Fun fact: That error was used as a joke in a YTP (Youtube Poop). *A new recovery center is introduced in this episode. *As GB falls into the lava, the ice syringe suddenly disappears. Then the next scene had the syringe missing. *At one point in the underground factory, Golf Ball's voice cracks. *This is the second time Pin sweats ooze and eats her ooze. *Coiny said that he's surrounded with "pins and needles" which is also a phrase describing fear (meaning: nervous of suspense). *When the Hand-powered Recovery Center fails to recover Book, it makes a Power Macintosh 6100 crash sound (with the pitch edited). *When Fries is complaining about the high pitched noise, Golf Ball still has her eyes closed, as if she was still dead, although this may have been because Golf Ball hated the noise too. *In the picture of Firey and Gelatin were saved, after Pencil and Match saving them, Firey and Gelatin's poses switched while frozen (from happy to sad). *When the Eiffel Tower is shown, Tennis Ball and Firey are seen thawed and not frozen. *The challenge where the contestants have to find all of Ruby's 35 sisters is a nod to Cary's mini-season, ABCDEFG (A Battle Concerning Deliberately Elegant Fine Gems). *This is the first time Gelatin doesn't spin the wheel to choose the contest. *One of the contests is "Slaughter Snowball", which is spelled incorrectly. *The Challenge "Survive the First Night" is a reference to ''Minecraft. *Firey doesn't burn for a lot of time in this episode. *This is the only episode of BFDIA where the recommended character winners don't appear at the end. Instead, they are all hit by the Eiffel Tower. *In the intro Battle for Nothing, Pin appears to be angry, unlike the regular intro for BFDIA, where she has a neutral expression. *Everytime Puffball talks she appears to be talking to Nickel. *The word HELP is shown in blood in Golf Ball's factory. This is a nod to the game Slender. *When Firey defrosts and dies, Yellow Face is not on the bleachers. When Nickel asks Gelatin if he has more Anti-poison, Yellow Face is on the bleachers. *When Team No-Name is walking into the factory, the factory stops moving (Example: gear and 2 fans stop spinning and light won't flash). *Firey suggested the episode title to name their Dream Island. *Anti-Poisons are also known as Antidotes. *Right after Bomby kills everyone, Gelatin says "Wow", and Bomby yells "NO!" he drops his banana and cake. When he turns around, the banana and cake are back in his hands. *The Oven-O-Tron 2000 is a reference to Sweet Tooth. *Fries doesn't catch on fire when Golf Ball kicks him into the incinerator. **Neither does Pencil when Tennis Ball throws her into the incinerator. *At 7:14, Golf Ball kicks Fries at the edge of the stairs to the right, making Fries fall into the incinerator. Gelatin freezes her and makes her fall off the stairs to the right. Then Gelatin walks to the incinerator from the right (that means Gelatin is actually walking to the left) and dies in the incinerator, leaving the green liquid around the incinerator. Then Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball to send Pencil to the incinerator, and Tennis Ball walks to the left and throws her into the incinerator, but if Fries and Golf Ball fell to the incinerator on the right, Gelatin and Tennis Ball were going in the wrong direction. *At 10:10, after Gelatin freezes Flower, the stars in the top right-hand corner disappear for a split-second. *All the contestants in Team No-Name die when Bomby explodes. *Yellow Face sinks in the grass a bit but does not fall. *The scene where Teardrop fires lasers is a nod to the YouTube video The Earth 65 Million Years Ago (Armageddon). *In this episode, prior to Get in the Van, Coiny set a new record for receiving the most dislikes while still being safe, beating out the previous holder Fries with 265 compared to Coiny's 387. *Teardrop is the second female eliminated in Battle for Dream Island Again, with the 1st being Dora, 3rd being Match, and 4th being Puffball (supposedly). *This is the last episode made in 2012. *This is the only episode with two different intros. *In this episode, Ice Cube does not have any lines. *This is the first and only time Nickel has died. *This is the last time Firey dies in water. *This episode marks the first time a contestant receives a prize but is also eliminated. *The saddle for Dream Island isn't really a saddle because it curves in one direction. *When Dream Island is seen, there is a green fan behind it, but when Bomby destroys it, the fan disappears. *The legs of the animals on W.O.A.H. Bunch's Dream Island are objects seen in other episodes. They include hammers (from Take the Plunge: Part 2), stacked dice (from Sweet Tooth), matches, a pencil, a purple block, a spoon (from Sweet Tooth), and a candy bar (from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure). *At the end of the episode, Gelatin and Yellow Face are shown alive, despite having died before and only being recovered next episode. * In the episode, Pin and Golf Ball say different things that rhyme with 'Battle for Dream Island': ** 6:12-Golf Ball: I don't want to hear any more prattle for Dream Island. ** 8:13-Pin: They're cattle for Dream Island! ** 8:15-Pin: That's a saddle for Dream Island! ** 8:36-Golf Ball: My vat will pour Dream Island! * Woody can be seen in the updated thumbnail. It‘s possible that he is there because some people thought that he wasn't getting that much respect. ** Another possibility on why Woody was in the thumbnail is because one of the possible challenges for this episode was to "Bring Woody back to life". ** Or that this may be a simple cameo. * The fan has 4 blades, but later when the speaker says that Golf Ball is falling into the lava it gets 2 blades. * All of the saved contestants that were up for elimination are on the team The Losers! in BFB. Deaths *Tennis Ball is frozen and shattered. *Ruby is shattered by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. *Firey defrosts and is extinguished. *Nickel is eaten by Teardrop. *Spongy is mentioned to have been eaten by Fries. *Gelatin is crushed by the HPRC. *Bubble pops twice. *Fries, Gelatin, and Pencil incinerated in the incinerator. *Book was cooked with the "DREAM SAUCE" in Golf Ball's oven and subsequently fused with the Dream Island Team No-Name created. *Team No-Name including Yellow Face is killed by an explosion caused by Bomby, and the explosion was from the W.O.A.H. Bunch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Delayed